


Just Dance

by Llixale



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llixale/pseuds/Llixale
Summary: Bucky's way of playing Just Dance doesn't sit well with Sam
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Just Dance

Sam Wilson isn’t someone with a short temper. At least he tries to keep it that way since Steve offered him a mantle, a shield and a whole lot of responsibilities. All of this despite the US government attempt to consider this torch passing non existent at best or under their jurisdiction at worse.

Times are tough so he tries to find peace as often as he can.

Today is a day off, at least until a emergency needs Captain America, so he gets up at nine. It feels like a luxury, staying in bed like this. He smiles in his pillow, feeling content to just be.

Slowly, the hunger wakes him up for good and he jumps out of bed, putting a black tank top on him who barely reaches his white short. Short a bit too small too since he gained a bit of weight because of training. He looks like Steve in his prime like this, luckily, no one would witness this comfy attire turned slightly hoe-ish.

Well, this is the first mistake he is making today since he can clearly sees Bucky Barnes standing in the middle of the living room, wearing an appropriate relaxing attire with grey sweatpants and brown hoodie.

Sam is about to ask _why, oh why_ , Bucky is in his place (well, the place that is now his at the compound at least), until he notices some curious arm and wrist movements.

He follows Bucky’s eyes direction and it’s only now that he notices the music at low volume because Bucky is considerate he guesses,when he wants to.

“ _What are you doing?_ ”

“ _Training_ ”

Sam continues to stare, tries really hard to understand.

“ _You are playing Just Dance? Without dancing?_ ”

No, even saying it aloud make no sense. Bucky doesn’t look at him, he keeps an expressionless mask as he answers “ _I am...dancing_ ”

A full minute passes and Sam feels something inside him boil “ _You know you have to use your whole body, right? Even Steve does it better than this, the bar is low_ ”

“ _I’m doing it the efficient way_ ”

“ _The effi- the fuck, please do it the right way Bucky, it’s too early for this...heresy_ ”

This, actually, makes Bucky pause to look at his friend. With the remote, he points to the screen “ _Obviously this is enough, I get points_ ”

“Y _eah, but this isn’t how you’re supposed to do it! You have to actually dance. It’s in the title, Just, Dance_ ” Sam says with vehemence. “ _It’s not Just move my hand like a lazy rat or something_ ”

Bucky resumes his song, finishing the exact same way he did until now, then he handles the remote to Sam.

“ _Then show me how it’s done, Peacock boy_ ”

He falls for the trap head first but he already knows it. He isn’t sure exactly why Bucky wants him to participate but the shortest way to know is by playing the game. He retrieves some socks so he doesn’t have to dance in his slippers and break his neck.

Bucky has his eyes on him the whole time, arms crossed low in front of his hips like a security guard. Maybe this is a tactic to destabilize Sam but the man won’t let himself be distracted so easily.

Because a playlist was already active, the next song is about to start and Sam shakes his head at the other man with a sight. He can tell Bucky is waiting for Sam to complain but this isn’t about making a whole show, it’s about proving a point so Sam let Rain on me play.

The moves aren’t exactly hard, even if it’s the first time he dance on this specific song. Luckily, he manages to handle it pretty well, earning him the title of superstar by the end. For sure, he is proud of himself and smiles according to it. Bucky seems thoughtful for a moment.

“ _Not bad, but I had the same result with less effort. That’s better in my book_ ”

“ _It’s about dancing Barnes, so dance_ ”

Sam grabs Bucky’s hand and put the remote in it with a grin and a challenge of his own.

Luckily for Bucky, the playlist is done so he can actually choose something, not that he knows that many songs to begin with.

“ _Please don’t choose Rasputin_ ” Sam groans and chuckles at the same time.

Bucky was listening to the preview of the song, trying to decide what to take.

“ _Chose for me and I’ll do the same for you then?_ ”

Sam considers it, a bright but mischievous smile blooming on his face.

“ _Alright!. A dubstep song for Robot-man_ ” he announces apparently satisfied.

Bucky has never heard of Skrillex before and if the slightly annoyed glances he gives Sam is any indication, this isn’t the type of song he would have gone to.

It’s too late however and the choreography does prove to be a bit of a challenge.

Sam’s encouragements are half serious and genuine advices, half mocking and jokes.

Bucky doesn’t lack coordination when it comes to fighting but dancing this “ _style_ ” is way off base for him.

He ends up frustrated and takes Sam strangled laughs as an insult. This won’t stay unpunished he thinks when he chooses the next song for his Captain, hoping to balance the shame.

“ _I don’t know that one_ ” Sam says, not really a complaint but if it pushes Bucky to take something else, why the hell not.

Of course, it doesn’t make Bucky change his mind, the exact opposite in fact.

The thing is, Bucky does know the song from earlier this morning. The dance is... _something else_ , for sure.

He knows Sam can be a bit self conscious despite how cool he often tries, and succeed, to act. The plan then is simple, Sam will see the moves, not follow them and give up.

Perfect plan.

“ _Make it Jingle? It’s not even Christmas anymore_ ”

“ _Just dance Sammy_ ” Bucky teases mischievously.

Sam rolls his eyes while the song starts. It doesn’t take long before Bucky sees him hesitates but the moment is ephemeral.

**This short.**

This motherfucking short is Bucky downfall. Sam is throwing hip and ass in a perfectly executed way, Bucky’s mouth opens in a silent “o” of surprise.

This plan is backfiring HARD.

Of course Bucky noticed Sam advantageous physique but he always kept it under a tight wrap in the depth of his patched up mind. He kept it professional. Now however, cocky Sam Wilson adding unnecessary body rolls, bending and shaking his generous ass is too much to handle. That ass could start war, Bucky thinks as much. Even simply looking at it seems indecent.

He vaguely believes at that very moment that he can’t be more thirsty but that’s when Sam jumps to turn the other way and, good Lord, this short is handling his package for dear life. Bucky snaps his gaze higher, nowhere near Sam’s crotch but he falls on his eyes instead and he definitely knows what he is doing. He has to.

The song finishes, Sam put the controller on the small coffee table and put his hand in his short to rearrange everything, turning to Bucky once more right at this moment.

“ _I win, right?_ ”

Bucky gulps, this wasn’t a battle, this was a massacre.

“ _Yeah...you sure do sweetheart_ ”

This word does make Sam assurance shake a bit, judging by the way he looks away. If Bucky did not knew better he would think Sam is blushing.

The idea that this attraction may not be one sided erupts again in Bucky’s head. He recalls some moments they shared, some touches or words that made him doubt if he was imagining things or if Sam could see him as more than a friend.

It’s easy to mistake lust for something else but he knows damn well reducing Sam to his (very) attractive body would be insulting both to Sam and their relationship.

Maybe, if he plays his cards right, he can bring Sam to bed but he is certain that if he do, he won’t get was he wants in the long term. Why have Sam for one afternoon when he can have him for as long as Sam let him?

“ _I think I’m a bit rusty but dancing alone has never been my forte_ ” he tries.

The smile on Sam’s face changes, becomes less cocky and more flirtatious.

“ _Is that so? You dance better with a partner?_ ”

“ _I believe I do_ ”

Bucky’s voice is small and he prays they are on the same page here or it will become awkward real fast.

“ _Well, what about we go out tonight and you show me what you got then?_ ”

Bucky nods one time, not believing his luck. Sam turns around in direction of the kitchen.

“ _Sam_ ” he calls, catching his friend’s attention “ _You will be my partner tonight, right?_ ”

This smile, Bucky knows it well, he likes it now, the _You’re an idiot smile_. Sam shakes his head even “ _I believe I will_ ”.

* * *

**Next morning**

When Sam wakes up, his memories from the previous night are quite foggy. The headache isn’t that bad but he must have drunk a bit too much if he feels this perplexed when he opens his eyes.

The bed is empty and for a second he remembers that he did not slept alone but now, the other man is nowhere in sight and a wave of anxiety washes on him as he wonders if he totally misunderstood what Bucky wanted.

_A bootycall in a nice wrap, this is what this was about_ he thinks bitterly. He doesn’t even remember all that much besides some touches and kisses.

With a heavy sight, he gets up, open the door to his room and blinks.

Bucky is in the living room, his arm the only thing moving, a red controller in the hand.

“ _Not again!_ ” Sam groans “ _What are you doing?_ ”

Bucky stops, smiles at him “ _Just messin with ya_ ”

Faster than Sam can answer, pink lips shut him up in the most delicious way. Not for long however as he manages to say “ _I’ll let it slide just this time bab-Barnes_ ” catching himself too late.

Bucky says nothing, just smiles against his lips and kisses him again.


End file.
